


My big blue wife

by DigiConjurer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fur, Messy, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Stories about Hilda and Marianne. Except Marianne is still trying to get the hang of her wolf side.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 9





	1. Messes

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Hilda knew something was wrong the moment she pulled the front door open. Usually, she would hear the sound of footsteps approaching slowly. There was only silence.

"I'm going to hang up, Holst. I think someone got anxious and freaked out." she announced, ignoring the chuckling on the other end of the phone. Of course her brother would find her predicament ‘funny’. His default attitude for nearly everything, even when he had one of the most important jobs in all of Fodlan - making sure that the alymyrans stayed on their best behavior and didn’t try to invade this country again. “Marianne, where are you?”

More silence. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple. So Hilda reached to her back and pulled out Freikugil. The axe stared towards their wielder, trying their best to return to HIlda’s back. They weren’t successful on that front, Hilda choosing to throw her weapon down the hall. The sound of paws slamming against the floor followed, a large blue wolf making their way down the hall. Clumps of fabric and wood hang around their mouth, a large pink sheep plushie getting pulled by their tail.

"Hilda..." they mumbled and gradually grew smaller. Fur gave way to skin, canines becoming teeth. Arms wrapping around their pink-haired companion, a hug followed. In return, Hilda returned the gesture with a hug of her own. But not before wiping away the debris around Marianne's mouth.

"Sorry about that, Marianne." Hilda answered, ending her embrace and picking the sheep plushie up. While the toy had seen better days, she had the feeling there was still some life in it. "If I had known that work would keep me over for a bit, I wouldn't have agreed to take that shift."

Marianne shook her head and looked away. The living room didn't look too bad. Well, if you looked past her anxious scratching and the jumping on the couch, leaving massive muddy footprints all over. Which wasn't even getting into her anxiety attack in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Hilda continued and grabbed hold of Marianne's hand. Heading down the hall, time was taken to just avoid all the debris. They could clean that all up later.

“Make dinner?” Marianne suggested and watched her wife come to a stop. Crackers and chips covered the floor, while orange juice and milk poured down from the countertops and onto the floor. Which was on top of all the fresh fruit and veggies Hilda had just bought yesterday now ripped to shreds without a second thought for their use. The only good thing that had occurred, was the dishwasher now empty. The actual dishwasher hadn’t been closed, but that was still better than nothing.

“I’m guessing I’m having doggy food then?”

Hilda turned back around and carefully grabbed hold of Marianne’s face. Stretching it about, a deep breath left her lips. She hated when Marianne got like this. Whether it was anxiety or stress, this behavior wasn't going to help. No, what was needed here was lots and lots of TLC.

“I will have none of that from you of all people.” Hilda answered, letting go of her wife's face in the process. Focusing on the mess, she started with the easiest part - closing the dishwasher. Then it’s over to all the crackers and chips. “What were you even trying to make in the first place?”

Marianne looked away and mumbled something under her breath. While Hilda would definitely understand, it didn’t make it any less embarrassing to explain to her.

“A cake…” she whispered and got a sigh from her wife. Not that this was really stopping her from helping out in the cleanup of the kitchen. “But when I went to get the cake mix out… I lost control.”

The memories of what had happened funnel right back in. She had opened a cabinet up, but fur had begun to form. Grabbing hold with her other hand, the fur had already begun to spread to her other hand. Closing the cabinet door, her focus shifted to the dishwasher. That should hopefully be easier. And it was. The plates went down below in their own cupboard, while the silverware went up in a special drawer. The name of which had escaped her. Not that knowing the drawer’s name would’ve done any good, the fur now growing up her arms as clothing became optional.

“Come on.” she had thought, vertigo grabbing hold of her body. Gravity did the rest of work. While Marianne was able to catch herself. Just one small problem. That made her hands and feet paws, going downhill from there…

“Marianne!”

Marianne’s gaze swiveled back over to her wife. Reality came rushing back up to her head, a deep breath following. The mess is still there, but they’re making good progress to getting the kitchen cleaned. Which wasn’t getting into the living room.

“Sorry about that.” Marianne whispered, Hilda’s arms wrapping around her. It felt great, liking chomping down on a cloud of cotton candy. "Maybe later, we can get some cotton candy?"

Hilda nodded and ended her embrace. A nod followed.

“Of course.” Hilda answered, the pair returning to their cleanup effort.


	2. Walkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie takes our wolf for a walk.
> 
> CW: Slight gore of a small woodland animal.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Leonie was quite confused.

She had been given very explicit instructions by Hilda - knock on the door, wait for a response from Marianne and take her on a short walk. That was it. But as the mercenary approached the front door, something felt off.

"Marianne, are you there?" Leonie called out, the sound of running echoing through from the other side. Waiting a couple seconds, she gave the door knob a twist. Not really necessary. Mostly because the head of a large blue wolf smashed through the door. "Marianne?"

Looking at the large wolf, she found a leash dropped at her feet. Great and all, but how was she going to explain the broken door to Hilda? Better yet, how was she going to explain how a large blue wolf got inside in the first place? She was told nothing about pets in the home. While Hilda could've forgotten to tell her (like the time she set Lysithea on a date with her and didn't tell either of them), she wasn’t that dumb.

“You want to go for a walk?” Leonie announced, the wolf jumping up and down in excitement. Or perhaps that was the sign it gave when it was about to eat people. Maybe both. “Just let me get the door.”

Of course, the wolf decided they were going to push through. Which broke the door even more than it already was. Though, the question was now whether or not to leave to leave some money for the door. Leonie wasn’t loaded, but she was sure there was more enough to cover a door… right? But the wolf had a different idea - putting the leash right into Leonie’s hands.

“Give me a second now.” Leonie answered and grabbed hold. Looking around the wolf’s neck, she found a collar. Just a simple matter of snapping it on and hoping to god that the giant beast in front of her didn’t bolt off and tear her arms off. Fair enough. “There. Ready to go?”

The wolf nodded, heading off at a reasonable pace for the mercenary. But not without the occasional look to Leonie.

“Still here.” Leonie announced, trying her best to keep up. Not very hard, at least when the squirrels weren’t trying to jinx it. What was so interesting about those brown balls of nut-hoarding fur anyway? Lysithea was always complaining about how they made for awful target practice, especially when they stole her almonds. Even though Leonie had told her on multiple occasions to not leave the dang things out. Sometimes she could be absolutely childish. Yes, she was living on borrowed time with the likelihood of a cure not likely. But that was a lesson you only needed to learn once and remember. But that was something that the little mage couldn’t quite understand. Or she understood and kept forgetting that lesson.

“Come back here!” Leonie announced, one more squirrel tempting fate with the wolf. Of course, this stupid furball was the one that made the leash slip on out. Which meant having to run after the wolf in the hopes of grabbing hold once more and reeling them back in “Crap, crap, crap.”

Charging towards her target, the mercenary took the time to watch out for anyone who might get in the way. Last thing she wanted at this point was too run into someone and accidentally start a fight. Not that dog walker usually picked fights in the first place. When they did, it was usually pretty ugly. Thankfully, there wasn’t any around currently. Made finding this strange blue wolf all the more easier. Even while goring and devouring a squirrel.

“Wolfie, leave that squirrel alone!” Leonie screeched, the wolf looking her way. For a few brief moments, there’s a hope of clarity - that somehow, this wolf would listen to the simple order given. Then it’s right back to munching on the little rodent. Can’t be that tasty with all that fur and bones. “If I promise to get you a treat, will you listen?”

The wolf looked her way, the squirrel dropping out of their mouth. Nothing more than a ball of discarded fur and bones, that request was a little too late. The thought was nice though, even if pulling the squirrel back over to Leonie very much wasn’t. Dropping it at her feet, the wolf was treated to a look from its walker. Who then kicked what remained of the squirrel out of the way.

"Leonie?"

Turning around, Leonie was taken aback. The body of the wolf began to change shape as fur reverted back to skin. The now humanoid shapeshifter stood up, clumps of squirrel fur and organs dropping down.

"Marianne?" Leonie answered and watched her friend's clothes appear. Wiping away the squirrel bits, she embraced Marianne. While the affection was accepted, it didn't last long. Just enough to get the point across. "Uh… what happened?"

Marianne looked away, gaze now on the gored squirrel. Had she really done that to the poor defenseless animal. Not her intention to let the animal instincts of hers to get the better of her, it had all come out in one burst. Why did she do this to herself? After a streak of close to a month of keeping it under control, she had lost it on a squirrel. What would Hilda say to her for that? Probably something to comfort, following by doing her best to figure out a way to fix this situation. Not that one can really do much here. Outside of maybe giving her something to ease her possibly upset stomach.

“I thought you were Hilda, got excited and accidentally transformed…” Marianne whispered, gaze back on Leonie. Carefully, the mercenary removed the collar and leash. Wasn’t much of a need for either of those. For now, they would need to find a bench and take a moment to rest. “Sorry about this.”

Leonie shook her head.

“It’s alright. Do you want an ice cream or anything?” the mercenary remarked, Marianne reluctantly nodding. “Any preference on flavor?”

“Vanilla.” Marianne answered and let Leonie lead her to a nearby ice cream parlor. Should be more than enough time before Hilda got back.


End file.
